Los deseos de Tootie
by chico cj seddie
Summary: a Tootie le asignan unos padrinos que no saben como usar bien su magia. ¿que problenas pueden causar?, y cuando Tootie obtenga el muffin magico, ¿que deseo pedirá?  malo el summary, pero lean


_**Hola, soy nuevo en este fandom, lo mío es escribir sobre icarly, pero esta idea me llegó y no me pude negar a escribirla**_

_**No sé mucho sobre esta serie, asi que si tengo algún error, o algo que no debe ser háganmelo saber**_

_**Este fic básicamente trata de Tootie, la cual recibe unos padrinos mágicos que no saben utilizar bien su magia, por lo que les cuesta trabajo conceder deseos, a lo largo de la historia ellos aprenderán a controlar su magia, pero sufrirán dificultades en el camino, hasta que lleguen al magianiversario, donde Tootie pedirá algo que traerá muchas consecuencias.**_

_**Como dije en mi fic de icarly, seguiré con el fic aunque no tenga ni un solo review, lo hago por gusto, no por competencia o popularidad.**_

_**Solo un último punto: la serie de los padrinos mágicos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Butch Hartman y nickelodeon solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin ánimos de lucro o competencia.**_

_**Los dejo leer.**_

Los deseos de Tootie.

Capitulo 1._ tengo padrinos mágicos

Tootie se encontraba en su cuarto, estaba algo triste porque Vicky le destruyó sus muñequitos de Timmy, estaba a punto de llanto, después de todo ella valoraba mucho aquellos pequeños muñequitos, cuando una gran luz se hace presente, haciendo que ella se espantara un poco.

De aquella luz salieron dos pequeños seres, por su apariencia se podría decir que esos seres podían pasar por adolescentes en este mundo, los cuales se encontraban flotando en los aires.

-Soy Joel- decía aquel ser mágico mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Tootie

-Y yo soy Hana decía ella imitando a su compañero

-¡Y somos tus padrinos mágicos!- gritaban los dos al mismo tiempo que retrocedían y se encendían unas luces detrás de ellos, por su parte Tootie no sabia que decir, ella no tenia idea de que hacer, lo único que atinó a decir fue:

-¿padrinos mágicos?- decía con una cara de gran confusión

-Si, los padrinos mágicos son asignados a los niños que los necesitan, aquellos niños que tengan numerosos problemas- dijo ella explicándole a Tootie- ¿lo dije bien?- le preguntó a su acompañante

-Yo creo que si, solo que olvidaste un detalle: nosotros estamos autorizados para concederte cualquier tipo de deseo, siempre y cuando este no se salga de las reglas, no puedes desear amor, dinero ni la muerte a cualquier ser vivo, fuera de eso, casi cualquier cosa- fue lo que Joel dijo, para después acercarse a su compañera.

-Tampoco, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes revelar nuestra existencia, esa es la regla principal, so la rompes nos iremos para siempre- completó ella

Tootie se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que decidió hablar.

-Deseo que arreglen los muñecos que Vicky destruyó

Ambos seres levantaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo que estas hacían poof, pero lo que apareció no fueron los muñecos sino que aparecieron un centenar de murciélagos, asustando a Tootie

-¿Qué es esto?- les reclamaba Tootie mientras corría, intentando escapar de los murciélagos, encerrándose en su armario

-Lo sentimos- se disculpaban los dos seres- somos nuevos con esto de conceder deseos, es la primera vez que lo hacemos- dijeron los dos mientras volvían a levantar sus varitas intentando desaparecer a los murciélagos, lo que por fin consiguieron.

-Por fin, lo logramos- decía Hana algo triunfante

-Si, no se como es que lo hacen los demás padrinos, debe ser la practica- fue lo que dijo Joel saliendo lentamente de aquel armario

-Si, les hace falta mucha práctica- dijo Tootie saliendo también

-Bien, ahora si, tu muñequitos- dijo Hana alzando su varita y haciendo que los muñecos aparecieran en las manos de Tootie, pero aparecieron mal, uno salió sin cabeza y el otro salió con los brazos en donde van los pies y viceversa

-Están mal, este no tiene cabeza y el otro tiene mal las manos- decía Tootie aventando los muñecos

-Discúlpanos de nuevo- decía Joel- somos nuevos con esto de la magia, pero con el tiempo mejoraremos

-Eso espero, por mi propio bien- dijo Tootie mientras caminada a donde estaban los muñecos- ahora, hagan lo suyo- dijo levantando a los dos muñecos

Ambos padrinos movieron sus varitas al mismo tiempo, poco después salió la nube de humo mágico, seguida por el poof, cuando Tootie fue por sus muñecos se dio cuenta que ya estaban bien.

-Al menos lo lograron- dijo Tootie tomando los pequeños muñecos y pensando en otro deseo

-Mmm- dijo después de pensar un poco- deseo estar en el cuarto de Timmy- pidió la niña

-Esta bien- respondieron los dos padrinos la mismo tiempo, alzando sus varitas.

Por otra parte, en el cuarto de Timmy:

Timmy estaba contento porque sus padres por fin iban a poder pasar un fin de semana con él, pero la alegría le duró poco

-Timmy- lo llamaron sus padres- adivina, nos llamaron del trabajo y tenemos que ir urgentemente, adivina quien te va a cuidar

-Vicky- dijo Timmy como lo más obvio

-Exacto- dijo su mamá- bien, te dejamos hijo- y dicho esto ambos padres se fueron corriendo para evitar las preguntas que seguramente Timmy les haría

-¡Gusano!- gritó Vicky, haciendo que Timmy se volteara

-¡Vicky! - dijo Timmy, al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo a su habitación

Cuando logró entrar a su habitación aseguró la puerta con tablas y clavos para que Vicky no pudiera entrar, al tiempo que sus padrinos salían de la pecera

-Vicky- dijo Wanda al ver la puerta asegurada

-Si, yo creí que este fin de semana podría estar con mis padres, pero no fue asi- dijo Timmy con tristeza

-Anímate, cariño – le dijo Wanda tratando de animarlo, algo que no logró

Timmy iba a decir algo, pero un fuerte ruido proveniente de afuera lo interrumpió

Se asomó por la ventana, y lo que vio lo sorprendió un poco, era Tootie la que estaba afuera, pero estaba tiznada (como si anteriormente hubiera estado en medio de una explosión), Timmy rápidamente fue a verla

-Dije en su habitación, no en su jardín – decía una Tootie muy molesta mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo, levantó la mirada y pudo ver a Timmy

-¿a quien le hablas?- preguntó Timmy un poco extrañado mientras le ayudaba a Tootie a levantarse

-No, a nadie, no te preocupes

-y, ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada, no te preocupes- dijo Tootie mientras miraba a todas partes- me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la escuela

-Si, hasta mañana- dijo un Timmy totalmente extrañado, al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su habitación

-Tootie esconde algo y lo voy a descubrir- dijo Timmy en voz alta, por lo que sus padrinos pudieron escucharlo

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Hoy actuó un poco extraño, ya no intentaba estar cerca de mí, además que apareció en mi jardín de la nada

-creo que Cosmo te esta pegando su locura- afirmó Wanda

-Si, debe ser.

_**Este fue el primer capitulo, si tienen tiempo de dejar un review, aunque sea para decirme que mi historia apesta, se los agradeceré mucho**_

_**Nos leemos luego.**_


End file.
